


Anxiety’s Fall

by CoriTheReader



Series: A Time for Ourselves [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoriTheReader/pseuds/CoriTheReader
Summary: I want to do my job, but recently that includes working with a certain person -somebody I had avoided- and leaving behind the family that has cared for me my whole life. How will it change me, and will cause my rein to fall?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders Anxiety
Series: A Time for Ourselves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Anxiety’s Fall

I looked up at the clock in disappointment and regret. Thomas forgot to send his email on time, it would now be an hour late. I wonder if this will affect the way Thomas’ new crewmates will see him. It wasn’t a major production, but it was a small show in the nearby theater that would help raise money for charity. Patton was -of course- ecstatic at the idea of a show for charity, Logan was worried about fitting the chores around the rehearsals, Deception didn’t care much, Remus was jealous and Ro- the sixth was excited. 

I wouldn’t normally care about how the sixth was feeling, but when I’m especially anxious (like before productions) I like to wear my onesie to give me a sense of comfort. Roman takes those nights as a chance to sing obnoxiously without sound-proofing. I know what your thinking, then send Remus or Deception to tell Roman to shut up. 

I would if I didn’t think Remus would get upset (or he wouldn’t give a shit and just not do it), or most likely he will knock him out and make Thomas panic and then throw me into a freak because Thomas has major creativity block. I will never ask Deception to do it because he will do something totally out of proportion like knocking him out and try to take his place or he will pretend to be me and try to seduce the sixth -something he has threatened to do on many occasions. Neither of those seems like fun for me, so, for now, I will put up with his bullshit.

Because a show is coming up, I have to be hyper-vigilant of how often I go to the kitchen that connects the dark side and the light side as we have referred to it, I don’t know what Patton, Logan, and the sixth refer to it as. Anyway, when shows are approaching the two most prominent of the sides are Creativity and I. Tensions run high between the two of us as we are both crushed with excitement and stress. I experience less of the excitement and more of the stress, but both are there. The few times we talk with each other we get in a lot of arguments… except when a show is approaching. Remus gets a bit upset and hopeful when a production comes closer and Deception helps Remus a lot around those times and Deception doesn’t understand a lot of the pressure I deal with. 

Roman is really the only one that fully understands the rush of battling emotions that join the fray near the showing of a production. Said emotions are the things that started the mess I’m in now.

**Author's Note:**

> So first, most y’all have noticed the lack of tags, I’m hoping to have y’all recommend some tags that you think will describe this story accurately. Secondly, this story will follow the storyline of my other story, “My Story as the Villain”. I recommend reading these together because they will intertwine, but similar to Marvel movies, you don't have to read them together to understand the story, I just think it heightens the experience. Anyway, like with all of my writings, I like to say thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> X  
> -CoriTheReader


End file.
